Heppily Ever After? (No Promises sequel)
by Decaf Caramel Macchiato
Summary: Di bawah cherry blossom Xiumin kembali teringat akan Chen. Memori-memori kecilnya menguatkan hatinya. Lalu bagaimana kehidupan Xiumin tanpa Chen? Lagu kenangan mereka entah mengapa terus membayanginya./ Sequel No Promises/Chenmin here slight!Kaisoo/RnR juseyo
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **Happily Ever After? (No Promises sequel)

**Cast : **Chen & Xiumin

**Author** : Cloudy

**Summary :** Lagu yang sepertimu itu akankah aku bisa berhenti menitikkan airmata ketika mendengarnya? Dan ku rasa itu mustahil.

**Warning :** Yaoi, typo(s), EY(T)D, full of flashback

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi FF ini sah milik saya ^^

**A/N: **Aloha~, saya dateng bawa FF sequel dari No Promises ^^

Gamsahae buat yang minta sequel, jadi beginilah bentuknya

Seperti yang sebelumnya juga ini re-make dari FF dengan judul yang sama tapi castnya OnXiumin, saya juga kok yang bikin jadi nggak nyuri ya ^^

Ingat: No Copycat!

Happy reading ^^

_Apa ini efek dari terlalu mencintai seseorang?_

_Dunia seolah hampa_

_Matahari seolah redup_

_Dan cahaya malam seolah lenyap_

_Menyesal karena cinta yang membuatnya sakit adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dipikirkannya_

_Ya, dia tidak menyesal walau dunianya menghilang_

_Karena cinta itu terlalu besar dan indah untuk disesali_

Huff!

Ditiupnya poni yang menjuntai dan menutupi matanya. Sesekali jari lentiknya juga terpaksa terlepas dari keyboard laptopnya dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Seperti itu terus yang dilakukannya sejak empat jam yang lalu. Mengetikkan untaian kata yang ada di kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba pria cantik itu menghempaskan punggungnya pada kursi yang sedari tadi didudukinya lalu meregangkan otot tangan dan lehernya yang terasa begitu kaku. Melirik pada jam dinding berwarna putih yang bertengger di dinding sewarna baby blue.

''Jam satu? Pantas saja mataku merapat terus.'' Melepas kacamata kesayangannya lalu mengucek matanya yang sudah terasa berat.

Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju rak buku dan mengambil sebuah buku bersampul daun terakhir pada sebatang pohon. Juga sebuah tulisan yang tercetak cukup besar. _Daisy and Edelweiss_.

Apa kalian berpikir buku itu aneh? Bergambar pohon yang putus asa dan berjudul bunga-bunga cantik. Tapi apa kalian tahu maksudnya? Bunga _daisy_ berarti kesetiaan cinta. Bunga _edelweiss_ berarti kenangan yang berharga. Dan pohon yang putus asa. Itu semua artinya kesetiaan cinta dan kenangan yang berharga dalam raga yang putus asa. Kurasa tidak perlu lagi cerita itu diulang.

Dibukanya lembar pertama buku itu yang kini memunculkan sebaris kata yang diusapnya lembut seolah takut kalimat itu bisa rapuh kapan saja jika dia memberinya tekanan sedikit saja. Sebuah kalimat yang selalu dibacanya setiap saat.

_To my beloved ChenChen. I'm always be yours. _

Kalimat singkat yang selalu sukses menitikkan air mata yang tak pernah kering itu. Sebaris kata yang selalu mengingatkannya pada orang itu. Orang yang lebih dari sekedar biasa di hatinya.

Diusapnya airmatanya kemudian meletakkan kembali karya pertamanya itu dan beranjak ke alam mimpi. Apa kau tahu? Terkadang keindahan alam mimpi dapat membuatmu sesak? Sesak jika yang kau impikan tak nyata.

"Selamat tidur, ChenChen!"

Berlari. . . Berlari. . . Dan terus berlari. Hingga sebenarnya kau sudah menyadari bahwa itu sia-sia. Mengejar sesuatu yang telah pergi dan tak mungkin kembali. Tapi kenapa dia terus memberi harapan jika itu hanya sebuah harapan kosong?

'Tak apa!'

Selalu satu kata itu yang terucap di bibir _cherry_nya saat hati kecilnya itu terkadang lelah hanya untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

Karena keteguhan hatinya, karena cintanya yang begitu besar dan karena rasa ini tak pernah mengenal rasa pudar. Walau sesak dan sakit adalah resiko yang sudah diketahuinya sebelum dia merasakannya, tapi bahkan memori-memori kecil mereka mampu menguatkannya untuk menapak di jurang kesakitan. Bertahan, lalu terbiasa dengan rasa sakit dan sesak itu dan kemudian dia bersahabat dengan rasa itu.

Karena dia kembali bertemu dengannya walau hanya kelewat sesaat. Tapi itu lebih dari cukup untuk menopangnya berdiri diatas rasa sakit.

Kata-katanya yang mengiang lembut di telinganya. Dekapan hangatnya yang menyelubungi raga rapuhnya. Dan kecupan bibir _plum_ itu pada bibir _cherry_nya yang lembut dan membuatnya terhanyut.

Jangan katakan apapun tentang 'melupakan' padanya! Karena itu sia-sia, tak berguna. Karena dia hidup untuknya yang memintanya tetap hidup dan karena dia terlalu mencintainya.

**Pip. . .**

**Pip. . .**

**Pip. . .**

''Xiumin _hyung_!'' Pria cantik itu mengeluarkan makanannya dari microwave kemudian membaginya menjadi dua, meletakkannya di piring dan kemudian menaruh dua makanan itu di meja makan.

Tsk, tapi kenapa tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang dipanggilnya? Melepas apron birunya lalu berjalan menuju kamar Xiumin, pria yang dipanggilnya tadi.

Tok. . . Tok. . . Tok. . .

Mengetuk pintu mahoni bercat putih itu pelan, mungkin saja orang yang ada di dalam terlalu lelah hingga tak mendengar panggilannya.

''Xiumin _hyung_!'' Merapatkan pendengarannya pada pintu, mencoba menangkap dengar dari dalam, dan terdengar suara lemari yang dibuka dari dalam.

''Sebentar Kyungsoo, aku baru ganti baju!'' Ah, ternyata dia sudah bangun. Batin pria cantik yang kita tahu bernama Kyungsoo itu seraya tersenyum senang. Kyungsoo kembali ke dapur dan menuangkan espresso pada dua cangkir kopi dan meletakkannya disebelah dua piring itu.

Tak lama setelahnya keluar seorang pria cantik yang sudah berpenampilan rapi kemudian menuju meja makan tempat Kyungsoo sudah menunggunya kemudian duduk di hadapannya.

''Kyungsoo, maafkan aku. Kau jadi harus menyiapkan sarapan untukku.''

''Tidak, hanya menghangatkan lasagna saja dan membuat espresso tidak membuatku repot, _hyung_.'' Tersenyum lembut kemudian menyuapkan lasagna itu ke mulutnya.

''Terimakasih!'' Mengusap kepala sahabatnya yang sudah dia anggap adiknya sendiri itu lalu meminum espressonya dan membaca koran pagi ini.

''Xiumin _hyung_, kau kurang tidur lagi ya?'' Mengamati wajah pria cantik di hadapannya itu yang kini memang lebih tirus dan tak segar seperti dulu. Kemana perginya pipi chubby itu?

''Tidak seperti itu, hanya sebentar lagi sudah deadline. Aku tidak mau mengulur waktu terus.'' Menyuapkan potongan lasagna yang dibuatnya kemarin malam dan dihangatkan Kyungsoo tadi. Tidak buruk, masih enak.

''Kai pasti tidak memberimu waktu lebih ya? Awas saja dia nanti!'' Xiumin tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Memang apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti pada kekasihnya? Setahunya setiap Kyungsoo meluncurkan aegyo karena kesalnya pasti akan berujung Kai mencium Kyungsoo karena tak tahan melihat wajah aegyonya itu. Yah, walau terkadang Kai akan berakhir dengan kelaparan.

''Ini bukan salah Kkamjong itu, aku hanya ingin bersikap profesional saja. Hanya karena Kai itu sepupuku lantas aku akan meminta kompensasi waktu lebih. Lagi pula penerbit sudah mengulurkan waktu untukku selama satu minggu.''

Ya, bersikap profesional dengan tidak pernah meminta kompensasi waktu untuk deadline. Bahkan waktu lebih satu minggu itu bukan dia yang meminta, melainkan penerbit sendiri yang tidak tega melihat Xiumin.

Bagi seorang Kim Minseok, semakin sibuk dirinya itu semakin baik. Sehingga dia tidak banyak waktu luang yang dihabiskannya untuk melamun dan merenungkan pria tampannya. Bukan, dia bukannya berniat untuk melupakan pria tampannya itu. Dia hanya ingin menunjukkan pada sekitarnya dan meyakinkan pria tampannya bahwa Xiumin telah _move on_! Walau sebenarnya pandangan orang sekitarnya tentang Xiumin masih sama, dia masih diselubungi kesedihan.

Bagaimana mereka tidak sadar jika senyumnya tak sehangat dulu ketika pria tampannya bersamanya, jika intensitas cerewetnya sudah bekurang, dan jika kini dia sering melamun saat sendirian.

Itulah kenapa Kyungsoo semakin sering bersamanya. Mengajaknya berbelanja, mengajaknya ke taman-taman kota atau sekedar berkunjung ke panti asuhan. Setidaknya ketika Xiumin bermain dengan anak-anak panti asuhan, senyum hangat Xiumin yang dulu selalu kembali pada anak-anak itu. Sungguh manis melihatnya bermain bersama anak-anak kecil, mengurusi mereka dan mereka yang memanggil Xiumin dengan sebutan Xiumin _eomma_ yang selalu sukses membuat senyum cerah itu terukir di bibir _cherry_ Xiumin.

''_Hyung_, anggota _fanpage_mu semakin bertambah saja akhir-akhir ini sejak kau bilang novel selanjutnya sedang kau garap.''

''Benarkah? Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang membukanya karena sibuk menulis." Mengambil alih laptop Kyungsoo dan memeriksa _fanpage_nya. Benar juga, membernya sudah naik berkali lipat. Ini pasti karena novel pertamanya.

"Kau hebat, _hyung_! Padahal ini baru novel keduamu, tapi novel debutmu saja sudah dicetak ulang berkali-kali. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja _hyung_ menulis novel?"

"_Hyung_, ayo!" Berjalan cepat di depan Xiumin yang masih santai berjalan.

"Kau duluan saja!" Kyungsoo tampak berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk kecil dan berlari meninggalkan Xiumin. Xiumin menggeleng kecil, heran. Kenapa pria cantik itu bisa begitu terlihat manja dan kekanakan saat ada hubungannya dengan Kai? Ah iya, dulu dia juga begitu jika mengenai pria tampannya.

Angin berhembus disekitarnya hingga membuat kelopak-kelopak _cherry_ _blossom_ berguguran. Indah, bagai salju yang turun di musim dingin. Hanya saja tidak terasa dingin begitu menyentuh kulitnya.

Ditengadahkan tangannya untuk menangkap kelopak _cherry_ _blossom_ yang berguguran. Menatap kelopak-kelopak berwarna pink lembut itu sendu. Memori-memori itu kembali lagi padanya.

**_Flashback On_**

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali Xiu _hyung_!" Pria tampannya itu tertawa dengan bebasnya sembari memegangi perut yang terasa kaku akibat tertawa. Xiumin yang ditertawakan seperti itu kesal dan mem_pout_kan bibirnya sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"_Aigoo_, jangan marah begitu!" Berjalan mendekati Xiumin lalu menyentuh rambut almond lembut itu. "Lihat, kau tak kalah cantik dengan bunga yang jatuh ke rambutmu. Dalam hal lain, bunga ini saja kalah denganmu." Mengambil kelopak-kelopak _cherry_ _blossom_ dan mengacungkan sebuah kelopak di hadapan Xiumin, kemudian Xiumin mengambilnya.

"_Mwo_?"

"Bunga ini kalah merah dengan rona pipimu." Mengecup pipi Xiumin kilat yang sukses membuat rona yang tak kalah dengan warna _cherry_ blossom itu.

"Haha, kau manis sekali, _hyung_." Meletakkan satu kelopak yang masih dipegangnya ke bibir _cherry_ Xiumin dan mengecup bibir _cherry_ itu lembut.

**_Flashback Off_**

Dia masih ingat betapa panas pipinya ketika pria tampannya itu menciumnya. Karna memang semua itu terekam jelas di benak Xiumin secara rinci. Karena itu adalah hal yang membahagiakannya.

Melihat pada arloji putih yang melingkar di tangannya. Dia bisa terlambat. Mempercepat langkahnya, dan disinilah dia sekarang. Memasuki cafe tempat mereka janjian dan menemukan Kyungsoo dan Kai cepat kemudian menyusul mereka.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, _hyung_?" Kai, pria maskulin itu meletakkan secangkir cappucino yang sudah dipesankan Kyungsoo untuk Xiumin.

"Tidak, hanya menikmati jalan. Ini naskahku!" Meletakkan flashdisk di hadapan Kai, kemudian Kai memasangkannya pada laptop yang dibawanya dan memeriksa isinya.

"Hanya tinggal satu bab. Aku tak melihat kesalahan, kau lanjutkan saja _hyung_. Tulisanmu tak perlu ku tambahi lagi." Ujar Kai setelah membaca garapan novel Xiumin. Xiumin memang orang yang perfectionis, bisa dibilang dia cerdas dalam membuat novel sehingga tak pernah menyulitkan Kai selaku editornya.

_Hey baby, when we are together, doing things that we love._

_Every time you're near I feel like I'm in heaven, feeling high_

_I don't want to let go, girl._

_I just need you to know girl._

Lagu itu tiba-tiba saja mengalun dari cafe itu, mungkin mereka sengaja selagi penyanyi cafe mereka tak bertugas.

Xiumin yang begitu mendengar lagu itu tanpa sadar langsung berkaca-kaca. Lagu ini, lagu ini adalah lagu kenangannya dengan pria tampannya. Lagu yang selalu mengingatkannya pada pemilik hatinya itu. Kai yang melihat Xiumin berkaca-kaca, panik.

"_Hyung_, kau tak apa?" Xiumin melambaikan tangannya pelan, tanda dia baik-baik saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" Menghapus titik air yang hampir keluar dari matanya itu.

"_Hyung_, kau teringat dengan Chen _hyung_?"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Uhuhuhu, maaf kalo mengecewakan

Semoga nggak pada bingung nantinya dengan adanya flashback

Maaf nggak bisa bales riview satu-satu ^^

**Thanks to:**

**, ****amaliaexotics****, ****Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw****, ****DwitaDwita**

Leave some review, please? ^^


	2. Chapter 2: Supermarket

**Title : **Happily Ever After? (No Promises sequel)

**Cast : **Chen & Xiumin

**Author** : Cloudy

**Summary :** Lagu yang sepertimu itu akankah aku bisa berhenti menitikkan airmata ketika mendengarnya? Dan ku rasa itu mustahil.

**Warning :** Yaoi, typo(s), EY(T)D, full of flashback

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi FF ini sah milik saya ^^

**A/N: **Aloha~, saya dateng bawa chapie 2 ^^

Saya udah berusaha update secepatnya, dan beginilah bentuknya

Seperti yang sebelumnya juga ini re-make dari FF dengan judul yang sama tapi castnya OnKey, saya juga kok yang bikin jadi nggak nyuri ya ^^

Oh ya, karena minggu depan saya ada mid jadi minggu depan saya nggak bisa update, mian

Ingat: No Copycat!

Happy reading ^^

* * *

''_Hyung_, kau teringat dengan Chen _hyung_?''

**DEG!**

''Ti-tidak! Mataku hanya kemasukan debu saja. Ck, kenapa bisa seperti ini?'' Terus mengusap matanya yang sebenarnya baik-baik saja. Ingat kan, dia ingin memperlihatkan pada sekitarnya bahwa dia telah _move on_? Tapi kalian ingat juga kan bahwa mereka tidak buta sama sekali tentang masalah ini?

''_Hyung_, jangan mengelak!'' Tegur Kai dingin. Sungguh dia tidak mau sepupunya itu terus-menerus berbohong pada dirinya sendiri. Bukankah mengadu dan menangis di hadapannya itu lebih baik? Tapi harga diri Xiumin tidak mengijinkannya sama sekali. Bukan hanya harga dirinya, tapi dia tidak mau merepotkan orang lain hanya karena masalah dirinya.

''Sudahlah, Jongin!'' Kyungsoo mengusap lengan Kai pelan, mencoba untuk mengingatkan Kai.

''Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Aku pergi dulu, ya?'' Memasukkan flashdisknya kembali ke tas lalu menyesap cappucinonya cepat.

''Kenapa terburu-buru? Memang _hyung_ mau kemana?'' Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah antara kecewa dan merasa bersalah.

''Aku ingin belanja bahan makanan. Kalau kalian mau, kalian bisa datang ke rumahku untuk makan malam.'' Beranjak berdiri sembari membawa tasnya.

''Baiklah, kami akan datang. Masak yang enak ya, _hyung_!'' Xiumin mengangguk singkat sembari tersenyum lalu meninggalkan dua sejoli itu. Dia harus ke super market.

* * *

Mendorong troli belanjaannya sembari melihat ke kanan dan kiri. Mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan telunjuk sambil memilih produk yang menurutnya lebih baik.

''Apa lagi yang harus ku beli? Ah, kenapa jadi pelupa seperti ini?'' Mengangkat bahunya sendiri lalu kembali mendorong troli belanjaannya, siapa tahu dia akan ingat kalau melewatinya nanti.

Sampai di bagian daging dan ikan, dia pun berhenti. Tumben sekali ayamnya tinggal sedikit, tinggal tiga kotak saja. Dimasukkannya dua kotak ayam lalu menjulurkan tangannya lagi untuk mengambil satu kotak terakhir, tapi satu tangan lagi sudah menyentuh kotak ayam itu.

''Oh, tuan menginginkannya?'' Pemilik satu tangan itu urung untuk mengambil kotak itu.

''Ah tidak, _ahjumma_. Untuk _ahjumma_ saja.'' Xiumin melirik troli belanjaannya, tanpa sadar dia ingin mengambil tiga kotak itu padahal satu saja biasanya cukup. Entahlah, tangannya yang bekerja secara reflek mengambilnya.

''Ah, terimakasih. Tuan baik sekali, semoga hari Anda menyenangkan." _Ahjumma_ itu membungkukkan badannya sebentar pada Xiumin lalu pergi mencari bahan lain.

Xiumin melihat kembali isi troli belanjaannya dan menghela napas. Belanjaannya tidak pernah sebanyak ini sebelumnya. Kecuali saat dimana kekasihnya menemaninya berbelanja, Chen.

**_Flashback On_**

''Chen, kenapa memasukkannya banyak sekali? Dua saja kan cukup!'' Jari-jari lentik itu mengeluarkan dua kotak daging dari troli belanjaan mereka.

''Kenapa dikeluarkan lagi, Xiu _hyung_? Aku kan ingin makan banyak daging hari ini!'' Merajuk dengan manjanya pada pria cantiknya itu. Pemandangan yang langka bagi orang lain, tapi tidak bagi Xiumin. Baginya Chen yang merajuk layaknya anak kecil ini bukan hal yang langka lagi.

''Tapi nanti kau pasti mengambil ayam yang disebelah sana lagi. Memangnya nanti aku harus masak seberapa banyak, eoh? Kan hanya kita berdua yang makan.'' Mencibirkan bibirnya kesal, sedangkan Chen ikut kesal karena _aegyo_nya tidak mempan.

''Aku mengerti, ayo jalan lagi!'' Xiumin terkekeh kecil melihat Chen yang kesal sembari mendorong troli belanjaan mereka. Sangat lucu melihat pria tampannya itu mempoutkan bibirnya seperti itu. Menengok ke sekelilingnya, tidak ada yang memperhatikan.

**CHUP ~**

Dikecupnya pipi tirus itu singkat lalu segera mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan pria tampan itu yang terdiam di tempatnya sambil memegang pipinya. ''Chen, cepat kemari!'' Senyum terkembang dari bibir _plum_ itu kemudian menyusul pria cantiknya yang sudah berdiri di depan seorang pramuniaga yang tengah menggoreng beberapa sosis.

''Silahkan dicoba, rasanya enak!'' Tawar pramuniaga itu masih dengan membolak-balik sosisnya.

''Sepertinya enak.'' Chen yang baru datang, menusuk salah satu sosis dengan tusuk gigi lalu melahapnya cepat. ''Ehm, _masitda_!'' Chen menusuk satu sosis lagi yang masih panas lalu meniupnya sebentar untuk menghilangkan panas. ''_Say a~_!'' Disuapkannya sosis itu pada Xiumin ''Bagaimana?'' Xiumin menganggukkan kepalanya masih dengan mengunyah sosis itu.

''Enak!''

''Tolong satu bungkus!'' Pramuniaga itu tersenyum lalu mengambilkan sebungkus sosis untuk mereka.

''Apa kalian pengantin baru? Kalian serasi sekali!'' Pramuniaga itu menyerahkan sebungkus sosis itu pada Chen dan Xiumin yang dibuat salah tingkah dengan pertanyaannya. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya Xiumin yang salah tingkah.

''Ah. . . Ti. . .''

''Ya, kami pengantin baru. Apa seserasi itu?'' Ucap Chen sembari merangkul bahu Xiumin, mendekatkan padanya.

''Sudah ku duga, kalian sangat serasi. Silahkan datang lagi!'' Pramuniaga itu membungkukkan badannya yang dibalas oleh dua sejoli itu dan kemudian kembali berkeliling mencari belanjaan.

Chen melirik pada pria cantiknya yang masih diam saja. _Aigoo_, ternyata wajahnya bersemu merah. Membuat Chen ingin menjahilinya.

**CHUP ~**

Dan pipi yang sudah bersemu merah itu semakin merona merah saat bibir _plum_ itu mengecup pipi chubbynya. ''Lihat, kau semakin merah, _hyung_!''

**_Flashback Off_**

Pria tampannya itu senang sekali menjahilinya. Sifatnya sungguh manja dan kekanakan pula. Tapi sifat-sifatnya itu juga yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Chennya itu.

Suatu waktu dia bisa begitu _cool_ dan susah didekati, tapi disisi lain dia begitu hangat dan manja hanya pada Xiumin. Ya, karena Kim Jongdae miliknya seorang. Hingga akhir.

* * *

''Kyungsoo, kau menemani Kai saja sana. Biar ku selesaikan sendiri saja.''

''_Hyung_ istirahat saja, biar ini ku kerjakan tidak apa-apa. Bukankah _hyung_ bilang nanti akan menulis lagi?'' Menggosokkan busa itu pada alat-alat makan. Xiumin memandangi Kyungsoo diam, mempertimbangkan perkataan Kyungsoo.

''Maaf ya, aku merepotkanmu lagi.'' Melepas apron yang tadi dipakainya lalu meletakkannya kembali ke lemari dapur.

''Jangan seperti itu terus, _hyung_! Ini sama sekali tidak merepotkanku. Berhentilah mengucap maaf!'' Kyungsoo mengkuliahi Xiumin lagi. Entah sejak kapan pria cantik yang biasa dikuliahinya itu kini berbalik mengkuliahinya. Ya, Kyungsoo sudah lebih dewasa dari pada dulu.

''Terimakasih! Kalau kalian mau menginap, gunakan saja kamar yang biasanya.'' Kyungsoo mengangguk imut pada Xiumin yang sudah berbalik meninggalkannya, tapi tiba-tiba Xiumin memutar tumitnya dan menghadap Kyungsoo lagi. ''Aku lupa sesuatu. Kalau Kkamjong itu macam-macam padamu bilang saja padaku, akan ku hajar dia nanti.'' Kyungsoo hanya meringis sebagai jawaban, dalam hal ini Xiumin terkadang sangat serius.

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya lalu menutup pintu mahoni itu pelan. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu lalu menghela napasnya hingga dia merosot duduk.

Lelah kah? Mungkin. Berjalan menuju meja riasnya dengan langkah yang sempoyongan. Kenapa dia? Entahlah, dia sendiri juga tidak tahu.

**Tok. . . Tok. . . Tok. . .**

''Xiumin _hyung_, aku membawakan _barley tea_ untukmu!'' Teriak suara bass dari balik pintunya. Kai, tumben sekali Kkamjong itu begitu perhatian pada Xiumin.

''Masuk saja, Kai! Aku tidak mengunci pintunya!'' Tak lama pintu itu dibuka dan menampakkan sosok pria maskulin itu.

''_Hyung_, ini aku buatkan teh hangat. Minumlah!'' Xiumin menerima secangkir teh itu lalu menggenggam cangkir itu dengan kedua tangannya. Hangat.

''_Hyung_, kenapa telapak tanganmu berkeringat begitu?'' Xiumin buru-buru meletakkan cangkir yang digenggamnya lalu melihat kedua telapak tangannya.

''Benar juga, tapi sepertinya tadi tidak berkeringat.'' Menarik beberapa lembar tissue dan mengelapkannya pada kedua telapak tangannya yang basah karena keringat.

''Apa kau baik-baik saja, _hyung_?'' Raut kecemasan tergambar jelas di wajah Kai. Semenjak kejadian itu dia memang lebih protektif dengan Xiumin, bentuk kepedulian atau kasih sayang mungkin?

''Tsk, hanya berkeringat seperti ini. Kau pikir aku bisa langsung tak sadarkan diri hanya karena keringat?'' Kai berdecak kesal, selalu seperti ini ketika dia mengkhawatirkan Xiumin.

Xiumin menyesap teh yang dibuatkan Kai perlahan dan kemudian terdiam dengan pipi menggembung karena teh yang belum ditelannya. Dan. . .

**Phuuurrrrrrr. . . **

''YA! KIM JONGIN! TEH APA SEBENARNYA INI?!'' Teriak Xiumin setelah sukses menyemburkan tehnya. ''Ini bukan _barley tea_, ini teh ginseng! Dan lagi kau menyeduhnya terlalu lama. Rasanya jadi aneh dan terlalu pahit.''

''Benarkah?'' Merebut cangkir teh itu karena tidak terima hasil karyanya dijelekkan. Meminumnya dengan cepat lalu adegan sembur teh itu terjadi lagi.

''Ya! Kim Jongin! Kau mengotori kamarku!''

* * *

''Nyonya, Tuan muda sudah menunggu di mobil.'' Wanita cantik itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran dan tehnya, lalu memandang salah satu maid di kediamannya.

''Baiklah, suruh dia untuk menungguku sebentar.'' Tersenyum hangat pada maid itu dan beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil tas. Menuju mobil dengan segera setelah keluar dari pintu rumahnya. Ya, dia sedang bahagia.

Segera memasuki mobil dimana sopir dan seorang pria tampan sudah menunggunya. Mendengar pintu mobil yang dibuka, pria tampan itu menoleh pada wanita cantik itu.

''_Eomma_ lama sekali!'' Mengusap kepala putranya sayang. Ck, sudah lama dia ingin mendengar suara manja putranya dan baru terlaksana lagi sekarang.

''Maaf, ya! Ayo, kita berangkat ke kantor _appa_mu.'' Sopir merekapun melajukan mobil Benz itu keluar dari pekarangan rumah mereka dan menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul.

''Lalu apa yang akan _adeul umma_ ini lakukan setelah kembali ke Seoul?'' Mengamati putranya yang masih asyik melihat pemandangan di luar mobil yang sudah dua tahun tak dilihatnya.

''Aku tidak tahu, _eomma_. Sebelum aku ikut terjun ke perusahaan, mungkin aku ingin bersenang-senang dulu.''

''Bersenang-senang?'' Pria tampan itu bergumam untuk menjawab pertanyaan ibunya, kemudian memandang ke depan.

''Menyalurkan hobbyku dulu. Bisa saja setelah terjun ke perusahaan aku jadi tak punya banyak waktu luang seperti sekarang.'' Mengusap kembali kepala putranya dengan perasaan bangga atas pemikiran dewasa putranya.

''Lakukan yang ingin kau lakukan.'' Wanita cantik itu kemudian memandang keluar kaca mobilnya, mengikuti kegiatan putranya. Kedua manik obsidian itu menangkap sosok seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

''Tolong menepi sebentar!'' Sang sopir kemudian menepikan mobil mereka dan wanita cantik itu segera berhambur keluar menuju seseorang yang dikenalnya.

''_Ahjussi_! Apa _ahjussi_ kenal dengan orang itu?'' Sopir itu menilik keluar jendela, melihat orang yang dimaksud tuan mudanya.

''Oh, itu tuan Kim Minseok. Dia kekasih tuan Kim Jongdae.'' Manik obsidian itu membulat sempurna lalu mengamati seorang pria cantik bernama Kim Minseok yang tengah berbicara dengan ibunya. Meneliti tiap inchi pria cantik itu.

Benar, dia memang Minseok. Kenapa dia bisa lupa dengannya?

* * *

''Xiumin! Minseokie!'' Xiumin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bunga-bunga cantik yang seolah merajuk untuk dibawanya pulang menuju ke asal suara yang sudah sangat dihapalnya.

''BoA _eomma_!'' Wanita cantik itu, Kwon BoA, segera memeluknya erat. Xiumin tersenyum dalam dekapan BoA lalu membalas pelukan itu.

''_Eomma_ merindukanmu!'' Melepas pelukan mereka lalu menggenggam tangan Xiumin, wajahnya menampakan raut kerinduan yang sangat besar.

''Maaf, _eomma_! Aku terlalu sibuk dengan bukuku, aku sampai tidak sempat mengunjungi _eomma_.'' Sesal Xiumin karena memang dia jadi jarang bertemu dengan BoA begitu disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya sebagai penulis.

''Tak apa, _eomma_ mengerti. Bagaimana dengan kabarmu, _dear_?'' Xiumin mengangkat bahunya kemudian kembali memandang bunga-bunga segar di sampingnya.

''Masih sibuk dengan menulis, tapi aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin setelah menyelesaikan buku ini aku akan berkunjung ke tempat _eomma_. Itu jika _eomma_ tak keberatan.'' Mengusap kepala Xiumin sedikit kencang.

''_Aigoo_~, tentu saja kau harus datang ke rumah. _Eomma _rindu bisa memasak denganmu lagi.'' Melirik pada jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. ''_Eomma_ hampir terlambat. Jaga dirimu, _dear_. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. _Eomma_ pergi dulu.'' Mengecup kening Xiumin.

''_Ne, eomma_!'' Xiumin melambaikan tangannya pada BoA yang sudah beranjak ke mobilnya. Dan mobil itu pun menjauh dari tempatnya semula dan menghilang di tikungan.

Tapi entah kenapa dia masih merasakan hal yang sama seperti ketika dia memandang mobil itu. Seperti ada sepasang mata yang mengawasinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Bagaimana? Makin ancur kah?

Aku masih pemula dan umurku 17 tahun jadi panggil aja Peach atau Cloudy, aku merasa belum pantas dipanggil author

**Thank to:**

**DwitaDwita, AngAng13, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**

Leave some review, please? ^^


	3. Chapter 3: Herbarium

**Title : **Happily Ever After? (No Promises sequel)

**Cast : **Chen & Xiumin

**Author** : Cloudy

**S****_eomma_****ry :** Lagu yang sepertimu itu akankah aku bisa berhenti menitikkan airmata ketika mendengarnya? Dan ku rasa itu mustahil.

**Warning :** Yaoi, typo(s), EY(T)D, full of flashback

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi FF ini sah milik saya ^^

**a/n: **Aloha~ mid selesai dan saya muncul lagi

Ok, FF ini sudah pernah dipublish di akun FB saya dengan judul yang sama tapi pairingnya OnKey

Please, do not copycat ^^

Happy reading ^.~

_'I don't wanna run away _

_Baby you're the one I need tonight _

_No promises _

_Baby now I need to hold you tight _

_I just wanna die in your arms _

_Here tonight' _

Lantunan lagu Shayne Ward entah sudah keberapa kali mengiringi lamunannya tentang pria tampannya. Hal yang selalu dilakukannya ketika ingin mengenang kenangan mereka, terlebih setiap bait lagu No Promises seolah mirip dengan kata-kata pria tampannya itu.

Dan airmata itu kembali menitik walau telah berkali-kali dicegahnya. Hati dan tubuhnya tak sejalan. Hati dan pemikirannya mengatakan dia kuat, tapi tubuhnya terkadang merintih atau sebaliknya.

Xiumin buru-buru menyeka airmatanya, kalau Kyungsoo atau Kai melihatnya mereka pasti akan cemas. Lebih baik memarahinya dari pada cemas karenanya, itulah yang dipikirkan Xiumin. Dia tak mau selalu merepotkan orang lain dan terlalu bergantung pada orang lain.

Sudahlah, lebih baik dia kembali menulis dari pada seperti ini terus. Xiumin beranjak dari jendela kamarnya dan beranjak menuju ruang tengah untuk melanjutkan menulis bab terakhir novelnya.

Menyalakan laptopnya dari mode sleep dan menampilkan wallpaper dekstopnya. Foto dirinya dengan pria tampannya saat mereka berkencan ke Lotte World.

Tangan lentiknya dengan reflek menyentuh layar laptopnya dan mengelusnya lembut. Senyumnya terkembang ketika mengusap gambar pria tampannya. Chennya yang tersenyum riang dan memeluk pinggangnya.

Jangan sekarang Xiumin, selesaikan pekerjaanmu sekarang! Bentaknya sendiri dalam hati dan segera mencari folder tempatnya menyimpan file-file novel terbarunya.

Setelah mengkliknya, muncul kotak dialog yang mengharuskannya memasukkan kata sandi. Diketiknya 13 digit yang terdiri dari 5 huruf dan 8 angka. Password yang berpasangan dengan milik pria tampannya hanya saja berbeda angka. Dan file-file novelnya muncul dengan latar foldernya yang merupakan gambar Chen.

Mengklik bab terakhirnya dan mulai menulis kelanjutan cerita yang akan dituangkannya setelah membaca paragraf-paragraf di atasnya.

_Drrt. . . Drrt. . . Drrt. . ._

Smartphone yang diletakkannya di sofa bergetar tanda ada pesan yang masuk. Setelah membuka kunci smartphonenya segera dibukanya pesan yang ternyata dari Kai itu.

'_Hyung_, apa kau sibuk? Temanku mengundangku ke cafenya, apa kau mau ikut dengan kami besok malam?'

Xiumin menimbang-nimbang ajakan Kai. Haruskah dia ikut? Penolakan apa yang akan dilayangkannya kalau menolak? Sepertinya tak ada alasan untuk menolaknya, maka kata persetujuan dikirimkannya pada Kai.

Setelah selesai mengerjakan novelnya mungkin dia akan menyiapkan pakaian untuk besok malam, kalau dia tidak malas tentunya.

* * *

Xiumin masih sibuk mencampurkan adonan untuk pudingnya ditemani alunan lagu yang diputar melalui radio yang terkadang berganti dengan DJ yang menyapa pendengarnya.

Setelah adonannya tercampur rata, Xiumin menuangkan adonan-adonan itu dalam cup-cup dalam jumlah yang terbilang banyak. Memasukkannya ke dalam alat pengukus dan kemudian mengusap keningnya yang mulai berpeluh. Dia bisa istirahat untuk sementara waktu.

Mengambil sebuah majalah yang berisi resep-resep kue dan duduk di samping pantri dapurnya. Saat meletakkan majalah di meja, sikunya tak sengaja menyenggol vas bunga tapi untungnya kedua tangannya cepat menyelamatkan vas bunga itu sebelum jatuh ke lantai.

Diletakkannya kembali vas bunga itu ke tempatnya semula lalu merapikan letak di dalam vas itu. Menyentuh mahkota bunga itu dan sebuah senyum terkembang di bibirnya.

Bunga dafodil, bukan bunga mawar putih kesukaannya yang dipajangnya hari ini. Dafodil, bunga yang pernah Chen berikan padanya.

**_Flashback On_**

''Kau dari mana saja,Chen? Aku baru saja pergi sebentar ke toilet tapi kau sudah menghilang!'' Pria cantik itu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karena sudah lima menit dia dibuat bingung mencari pria tampannya.

''Maaf, aku pergi sebentar untuk membelikanmu ini.'' Menyerahkan sebuket bunga dafodil pada pria cantiknya membuat Xiumin, si pria cantik itu mengendurkan bibirnya yang sedari tadi tertarik ke bawah dan rona merah mulai menghiasi pipi chubbynya.

''Kali ini apa lagi, eoh?'' Memandang Chen, pria tampannya itu dengan tatapan menyelidik. Pasalnya Chen tahu benar bunga kesukaan Xiumin itu apa.

''Kenapa?''

''Biasanya ada alasan saat kau membelikan bunga lain selain mawar putih kesukaanku.'' Chen terkekeh kecil lalu mengacak rambut Xiumin gemas yang justru membuat Xiumin uring-uringan karena tatanan rambutnya rusak.

''Kau tahu, bunga dafodil yang tak begitu besar ukurannya ini begitu gigih berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mekar dan membuat orang tersenyum sedikit demi sedikit. Bukankah dia bunga yang kuat?''

Xiumin memandang bunga cantik itu lalu mengelusnya. ''Bukankah bunga lain juga sama?'' Chen tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Dia beralih memandang hamparan langit musim dingin yang hari ini entah mengapa bersih dari awan kelabu.

''Kau benar, _hyung_. Dan dafodil itu salah satunya. Tidakkah dia indah? Bermahkota lebih sedikit dan lebih sederhana dari mawar, tapi tetap cantik. Tak ubahnya seperti dirimu yang tetap cantik dalam keadaan apapun.'' Chen mengalihkan pandangannya dari hamparan langit dan memandang Xiumin dengan senyum khasnya yang tersungging indah. Sungguh Chen terlihat begitu bercahaya di mata Xiumin saat ini.

Memandang bunga dafodil di tangannya dan kemudian seulas senyum hangat disunggingkannya. Ya, dafodil adalah bunga yang kuat dan cantik. Terlebih usahanya untuk membuat orang tersenyum adalah hal yang mulia.

''Dia sangat cantik."

**_Flashback Off_**

Dan dafodil cantik itu bahkan masih disimpannya. Diawetkannya menjadi herbarium dan digunakannya menjadi pembatas buku. Begitu juga dengan bunga-bunga lain yang diberikan Chen padanya karena begitu sayang untuk membuangnya. Tidak tega untuk membuang bunga yang khusus dibelikan Chen untuknya dangan rasa cinta.

Oh, sudah saatnya puding-puding itu diangkat. Xiumin segera bangkit dan kembali mengurus puding-pudingnya. Dikeluarkannya puding-puding itu dan dibiarkannya di meja untuk diangin-anginkan sampai panasnya menghilang.

Xiumin mengambil puding-puding lain yang sudah lebih dulu dibiarkannya lalu menaburkan gula pasir diatasnya, kemudian permukaan atas puding itu dia bakar dengan menggunakan _burner_ hingga gula-gula putih itu berubah coklat keemasan menjadi caramel manis.

Kemudian Xiumin mengeluarkan sekotak strawberry dan diirisnya menjadi beberapa bagian tak sampai ke dasar, setelahnya strawberry itu diregangkan dengan cara digeser satu persatu hingga membentuk kipas strawberry yang cantik.

Strawberry itu diletakkannya diatas puding bercaramelnya hingga mempercantik tampilan puding itu. Xiumin tersenyum dengan hasil karyanya lalu menutup beberapa cup puding yang sudah dihiasnya dan ditumpuknya dalam sebuah kotak.

Xiumin melirik ke jam dinding yang tergantung di dapurnya. ''Satu jam lagi, lebih baik aku menghubungi Kyungsoo saja.''

* * *

Ford silver itu berhenti di tempat parkir yang meneduhkannya dari terik matahari. Dari dalamnya keluar dua pria cantik yang kemudian membuka pintu belakang mobil itu dan mengeluarkan dua buah kotak besar.

Seorang anak kecil yang tengah bermain dengan bonekanya segera tersenyum senang mendapati kedatangan dua pria cantik yang sudah dikenalnya.

''Xiumin _eomma_! Kyungsoo _eomma_!'' Teriakan riang anak kecil itu membuat anak-anak lain segera bergabung dengannya untuk menyambut kedatangan dua orang itu, Xiumin dan Kyungsoo.

Mereka kemudian berhambur ke pelukan Xiumin dan Kyungsoo yang baru akan memasuki bangunan panti asuhan itu.

''Hanie, apa kau jadi anak yang baik saat _eomma_ tidak ada?'' Bocah kecil berumur lima tahun itu mengangguk mantab masih dengan memeluk lengan Xiumin yang berdiri sejajar dengannya.

''Anak baik!'' Xiumin mengusap surai lembut Luhan kemudian mencium keningnya. Luhan kemudian menggerakkan kedua tangannya yang dibalas senyuman oleh Xiumin. Luhan adalah seorang tunawicara dan dia menggunakan bahasa isayarat untuk berkomunikasi, kira-kira seperti inilah apa yang dikatakannya tadi.

'_Eomma_ membawa apa?'

''_Eomma_ membawa hadiah untuk kalian, _dear_.'' Luhan tersenyum riang lalu menarik lengan seorang bocah kecil yang tadi pertama kali menyambut kedatangan Xiumin dan Kyungsoo.

'_Eomma_ membawakan kita hadiah!' Bocah kecil itu lalu membulatkan matanya dan beranjak dari Kyungsoo.

''Benarkah _eomma_ membawakan kami hadiah?'' Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat ke arah bocah kecil itu lalu mengusap suraii almondnya.

''Benar, Sehunie. Ayo sekarang kita masuk ke dalam!''

''HORE!''Anak-anak itu bersorak riang dan mengikuti Xiumin dan Kyungsoo masuk. Seorang wanita paruh baya berjalan mendekati mereka.

''Pantas saja anak-anak ribut sekali, ternyata kalian datang.'' Xiumin segera meletakkan kotak yang dibawanya dan memeluk yeoja paruh baya itu.

''Goo _eomma_!'' Goo _eomma_ atau Goo Hyesun _eomma_, sang pemilik panti asuhan itu mengelus kepala Xiumin lembut.

''_Aigoo_, Kyungsoo. Kenapa Xiumin begini manja?'' Gurau Hyesun yang membuat Xiumin mempoutkan bibirnya. ''Bercanda, _dear_. Apa Yesung dan Siwon belum pulang dari Cina?'' Xiumin menggeleng dengan raut wajah bosan.

''_Eomma_ dan _appa_ masih sibuk di Cina. Entah kapan mereka pulang.'' Hyesun dan Yesung adalah sahabat maka dia memaklumi Xiumin yang bosan ditanya kabar orangtuanya yang sering tak pulang itu. Mereka akan bersenang-senang serta bulan madu untuk entah ke berapa kalinya.

Ujung jaket Xiumin terasa ditarik-tarik dan ternyata Luhan memanggilnya. ''Ah iya, _eomma_ lupa!''

Xiumin dan Kyungsoo segera membuka dua kotak yang mereka bawa yang berisikan puding-puding yang sudah dibuat Xiumin tadi.

''_Eomma_ punya puding, siapa yang mau?'' Anak-anak itu saling sahut-menyahut menginginkan puding buatan Xiumin. Xiumin tertawa senang dan mulai membagikan pudingnya dibantu dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang karena dua alasan. Tawa anak-anak kecil itu dan juga senyum Xiumin.

* * *

Pria tampan itu memandangi kepergian sahabatnya untuk menemui tamu-tamunya yang mulai berdatangan. Dia memutar kursinya hingga menghadap ke meja rias diruangan itu. Membetulkan lipatan kerahnya lalu merapikan letak poni rambut _dark brown_nya.

Bermain-main dengan kursinya dengan berputar kanan-kiri karena bosan. Akhirnya dia mengeluarkan headphone dan I-podnya kemudian menekan tombol _play_ untuk memainkan lagu yang telah dipilihnya.

Pria tampan itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku atau lebih tepatnya sebuah novel dari ranselnya. Membuka cover buku itu dan melewati halaman awal dan daftar isi hingga dia menemukan dua kalimat yang kerap kali dibacanya seperti sebuah mantra.

Sebuah novel yang menyayatnya dalam dua hal. Novel yang dikira pembaca-pembaca lain adalah sebuah fiksi, dimana nyatanya setiap untaian kata itu adalah kisah nyata sang penulis.

Dia sedih. Sedih membaca kisah sang pengarang yang harus merasakan pedih itu dan sedih karena nyatanya sang penulis masih terlarutdalam kisah masa lalunya seolah tak memberinya celah untuk masuk.

''Sst, saatnya kau tampil!'' Pria tampan itu memandang ke orang yang menegurnya lalu mengangguk untuk menjawabnya. Dilepaskannya headphonenya dan novel berjudul _Daisy and Edelweis_ itu ke meja riasnya.

Pria tampan itu mengikuti sahabatnya menuju podium di cafe milik sahabatnya itu. Tak lama mereka berdua telah sampai di atas podium, kemudian sahabatnya itu mendentingkan gelas winenya untuk mendapatkan perhatian tamu-tamunya.

''Semuanya! Temanku akan menunjukkan keahliannya bermain biola pada kita semua. Ini dia, Chen!'' Pria tampan itu, atau yang kita kini ketahui bernama Chen itu membungkukkan badannya kearah para tamu itu sembari membawa biola dan bownya, kemudian kembali berdiri tegak untuk memainkan biolanya.

**_PRANKK_**

Semua mata yang mulanya memndang Chen segera beralih begitu mendengar suara barang yang pecah. Dan orang yang telah menyedot perhatian banyak orang termasuk Chen yang ada di atas podium itu adalah sosok pria cantik yang baru saja dipikirkannya. Kim Minseok, Xiumin. Cinta pertamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Beginilah jadinya~**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah memberikan review chapie sebelumnya, maaf tidak saya balas**

**Review lagi ya ^^**

**So, gimme your review please~**


	4. Chapter 4: The Party

**Title : **Happily Ever After?

**Cast : **Chen & Xiumin

**Author** : Cloudy

**S****_eomma_****ry :** Lagu yang sepertimu itu akankah aku bisa berhenti menitikkan airmata ketika mendengarnya? Dan ku rasa itu mustahil.

**Warning :** Yaoi, typo(s), EY(T)D, full of flashback

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi FF ini sah milik saya ^^

**a/n: **Aloha~ mid selesai dan saya muncul lagi

Ok, FF ini sudah pernah dipublish di akun FB saya dengan judul yang sama tapi pairingnya OnXiumin

Please, do not copycat ^^

Happy reading ^.~

Mengikuti langkah dua orang terdekatnya memasuki sebuah cafe yang telah disulap menjadi arena pesta yang mewah dan elegan tanpa meninggalkan kesan nyaman untuk anak-anak muda.

''Xiumin _hyung_?'' Xiumin mengalihkan pandangannya menuju suara seseorang yang masih sangat dikenalnya walau telah lama tak mendengarnya. Dan benar saja tebakannya, suara yang melengking lembut adalah milik sahabatnya.

''Baekhyun!'' Xiumin menghampiri sahabatnya yang sudah dua tahun ini tak ditemuinya. Mereka saling berpelukan, melepas rindu selama dua tahun ini.

''Kau kemana saja? Tiba-tiba menghilang dan tidak bisa dihubungi? Kau tidak tahu aku sangat cemas ya?'' Tanya Xiumin sambil menendang-nendang tulang kering Baekhyun. Kebiasaannya ketika dibuat kesal sekaligus untuk mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya.

''AWW! Sakit, _hyung_! Kau ini benar-benar!'' Mencubit kedua pipi Xiumin gemas dan kedua pria cantik itu tertawa ringan. Memang benar-benar kebiasaan mereka.

''Kau datang dengan siapa, _hyung_?'' Baekhyun dan Xiumin berjalan bersama menuju meja minuman dan mengambil segelas minuman.

''Bersama Kai dan kekasihnya.'' Menyesap minuman itu kemudian menumpukan alas gelas itu di tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya memegang badan gelas.

''Kai sudah punya pacar? Wah, aku kira sepupumu itu nantinya akan berpacaran dengan batu. Ternyata ada juga yang mau dengan pria hitam menyebalkan itu.'' Xiumin terkekeh geli mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Memang benar kata Baekhyun, karakter luar Kai itu sangat menyebalkan dan dingin.

''Do Kyungsoo itu pria cantik dan periang. Entah bagaimana cara Kai mendapatkannya.'' Xiumin menyesap minumannya kembali dan tiba-tiba berhenti ketika mengingat sesuatu. ''Ya! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!''

''Oh, soal aku menghilang kemana ya? Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Aku diajak Chanyeol ke New York mendadak, kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana sifat Chanyeol itu.'' Xiumin mempoutkan bibirnya, mencibir kesal dengan jawaban Baekhyun.

''Apa kau pikir ini zaman batu? Memangnya kau tidak bisa mengirimiku e-mail ya?'' Sinis Xiumin.

''Jujur saja, aku tidak ingat alamat e-mailmu, _hyung_. Yang ku tahu hanya semua kontak dengan keluargaku.'' Terang Baekhyun sembari meringis kecil, tahu jawabannya ini tidak akan memuaskan rasa kesal Xiumin.

''Oh ya, _hyung_. Teman Chanyeol nanti akan bermain biola. Permainan biolanya sungguh menakjubkan!'' Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya penasaran walau tanpa sadar kekesalannya sudah dialihkan oleh Baekhyun.

''Teman Chanyeol?'' Baekhyun mengangguk, mengiyakan.

''Namanya Willdane, aku bertemu dengannya di New York. Dan khusus untuk _anniversary_ cafe Chanyeol ini dia akan memainkan biolanya.'' Seorang pria dengan tinggi yang menjulang terlihat menghampiri mereka berdua dengan wajahnya yang senantiasa menampilkan senyum lebar, tipikal _happy virus_.

''Apa kau benar-benar Xiumin _hyung_?'' Pria yang berjuluk _happy virus_ itu memandangi Xiumin yang cemberut karenanya. ''Wajah cemberut ini, memang benar-benar Xiumin _hyung_!'' Mengacak rambut Xiumin gemas dan mendapat tepisan dari tangan Xiumin.

''Jangan dekat-dekat denganku! Aku membencimu karena sudah menculik Baekhyunku, _creepy-_Chan-dobi-Yeol!'' Chanyeol atau pria yang dipanggil _creepy-_Chan-dobi-Yeol itu tergelak dengan ucapan Xiumin. Xiumin memang tidak berubah. Setidaknya itu yang dua orang itu pikirkan.

''Baiklah, maafkan aku karena sudah menculik sahabatmu sekaligus kekasihku ini tanpa meminta ijin dulu padamu, hyung.'' Ucap Chanyeol seolah menyesali perbuatannya. Chanyeol melirik jam tangan silver yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. ''Saatnya dia tampil. Aku tinggal dulu, ne?'' Mengecup kening Baekhyun lalu mengangkat gelas winenya sebagai ganti melambaikan tangannya pada Xiumin.

''Kau lihat kan, dia tidak berubah.'' Xiumin mengangguk, menyetujui argumen Baekhyun.

''Ya, dan _happy virus_ itu kekasihmu. Ckckck kalian sungguh berjodoh dalam segala aspek.'' Goda Xiumin sembari menusuk-nusuk pipi Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya.

_Ting. . . Ting. . . Ting. . ._

Terdengar suara gelas wine yang didentingkan dari arah podium, membuat semua tamu kini memandang ke podium. Melihat Chanyeol dan seorang pria di belakangnya dengan rambut _dark brown_nya tengah memegang biola dan bownya.

''Semuanya! Temanku akan menunjukkan keahliannya bermain biola pada kita semua. Ini dia, Chen!''

**DEG!**

Apa dia tak salah dengar? Apa benar nama Chen tadi yang disebut Chanyeol? Ini sungguh tidak mungkin! Xiumin mencengkeram ujung pakaiannya, menahan gemetar yang dirasakannya.

''Ah iya, nama asli Willdane kan Chen. Itu teman Chanyeol yang ku ceritakan tadi, _hyung_.'' Ucapan Baekhyun tak dapat didengar Xiumin sama sekali. Xiumin benar-benar memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah podium, melihat seorang pria yang tengah membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat.

**DEG!**

Matanya membulat sempurna, jantungnya bekerja cepat dan tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

**_PRANKK_**

Gelas minumannya terjatuh dari genggamannya hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Dan pandangannya mulai mengabur. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar namanya dipanggil-panggil hingga dia merasakan dua lengan kokoh telah mengangkatnya. Dan dia sempurna tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Mata bulat yang sesungguhnya dulu kerap bersinar lucu itu mengerjab-ngerjab mencoba untuk membiasakan matanya yang dimasuki cahaya tiba-tiba. Mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan diletakkannya pada keningnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di kepalanya.

Bau obat-obatan menyeruak dari ruangannya dan baru disadarinya dia kini di rumah sakit dengan selang infus yang melekat di tangannya.

Memejamkan matanya rapat untuk mengingat-ingat alasan dia berada di rumah sakit sekarang. Walau itu sama saja membuat pening di kepalanya semakin menjadi.

Tiba-tiba matanya yang terpejam itu membelalak dan membulat sempurna. Bangun dari tidurnya lalu melepas jarum infus itu dan membuangnya sembarang. Mengambil jaketnya yang tergeletak di kursi dengan tergesa dan berlari keluar dari kamar rawatnya.

Tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang memprotesnya ketika berlari di koridor rumah sakit atau pun resepsionis rumah sakit yang memanggil-manggilnya. Dia menulikan pendengarannya, itu tidak penting untuk saat ini.

''_Taxi_!'' Setelah menghentikan taksi, Xiumin memberikan alamat yang akan ditujunya. Gelisah dan sesak membuatnya berkali-kali menyuruh sang sopir taksi untuk melajukan taksinya lebih cepat walau hanya dibalas sang sopir untuk lebih bersabar.

Kejadian di pesta tadi menghantam tembok pertahanannya yang sudah susah payah dibangunnya dalam luka. Ini hal yang tidak mungkin!

Dia menundukkan wajahnya dan mulai terisak, tak mampu lagi menahan tangisnya.

**_Flashback On_**

''Xiumin _hyung_,'' Pria cantik itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu seorang pria tampan yang terus menggenggam jemari lentiknya. Mendengung singkat sebagai respon panggilan pria tampan itu.

''Kita. . . lebih baik berpisah.''

**DEG!**

Kata yang sesungguhnya dibencinya itu meluncur juga dari bibir _apple_nya. Dia sedih, dia sakit, tapi tidak ingin menjadi egois.

Genggaman tangan Xiumin tiba-tiba semakin erat dan bisa dirasakannya kini bahunya basah dan tubuh di sampingnya ini bergetar. ''Tidak!'' Ucapnya lirih namun tegas dalam isakan tangisnya.

''Tidak! Huks. . . ak-aku. . . huks. . . huks. . . aku tak ingin pergi darimu, Chen! Tolong mengertilah!'' Isakan itu semakin menjadi, membuatnya dua kali lebih sakit daripada mengucapkan kata berpisah.

Merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu kedalam pelukannya. Dia tidak bisa melihat pria cantiknya itu menangis, terlebih karena dirinyalah pria cantiknya itu menangis.

''Aku tidak akan lama lagi, Kim Minseok! Aku tidak mau kau terluka.'' Pria cantik itu masih setia menangis dan menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak mentah-mentah.

''Aku ingin bersamamu. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak perduli!'' Pakaian rumah sakitnya benar-benar sudah basah dengan airmata Xiumin. Pria cantiknya ini benar-benar keras kepala.

''Maafkan aku, _hyung_!'' Mengecup puncak kepala Xiumin, menyalurkan kehangatan dan juga rasa tenang pada Xiumin. Rasa tenang dan bersalah menelusup di hati Chen. Dia tenang karena Xiumin begitu mencintainya dan dia merasa bersalah karena itu pasti akan menjadi sumber kesedihan Xiumin nantinya.

Chen melepas pelukan mereka lalu mengecup kedua mata milik Xiumin, kemudian tersenyum hangat. ''Jangan menangis lagi, _hyung_!'' Menghapus sisa airmata di pipi chubby Xiumin yang kini semakin kurus saja.

''Chen, jangan pernah katakan berpisah lagi dariku. Ku mohon!'' Chen tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk, pria cantiknya benar-benar keras kepala.

**_Flashback Off_**

''Tuan, kita sudah sampai.'' Xiumin menghapus airmatanya kasar lalu menyerahkan uang pada sopir taksi itu.

''Terimakasih, _ahjussi_!'' Ucapnya serak dan segera keluar dari taksi. Menaiki bukit yang gelap di malam hari itu untuk menuju tempat yang sudah dihafalnya.

Xiumin berhenti berlari di depan sebuah balok batu yang sebut saja itu nisan. Nisan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.

Airmata itu kembali membuat jalannya. Lututnya terasa lemas hingga dia jatuh terduduk. Airmata itu mengalir deras dari sela-sela jemarinya yang menangkup wajahnya. Kenyataan itu menghantamnya dengan keras.

Chen, Kim Jongdaenya sudah tidak ada. Dia sudah meninggalkannya sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Pria tampan itu sudah meninggalkannya.

Isak tangis itu memelan, semakin pelan, semakin pelan hingga akhirnya tak terdengar lagi begitu juga dengan kesadarannya. Angin malam musim semi menyelimutinya yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di samping pusara kekasihnya.

* * *

''Kai!'' Teriak pria cantik itu ketika memasuki ruang dokter, membuat kelima pasang mata memandanginya cemas.

''Xiumin _hyung_, dia tidak ada di kamarnya!'' Empat pria itu dan seorang dokter segera bangkit dan menerjang keluar. Dokter itu menghubungi suster dan resepsionis untuk segera mencari Xiumin.

''Bagaimana ini,Kai? Xiumin _hyung_ pergi kemana?'' Kyungsoo, pria cantik itu terisak dalam pelukan Kai. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berlari mendekati mereka dengan raut wajah yang tak kalah khawatir dan cemas.

''Dia tidak ada di seluruh penjuru rumah sakit.'' Setitik airmata menetes dari mata Baekhyun. Situasi ini benar-benar membuatnya takut dan khawatir dengan keadaan Xiumin. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Xiumin selama dua tahun ini.

''Sshh, _baby_ tenanglah!'' Chanyeol merengkuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Dia juga sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Xiumin.

Sedang pria tampan dengan surai _dark brown_nya terduduk di salah satu kursi dengan menggigiti kuku ibu jarinya. Berusaha keras berpikir dimana keberadaan Xiumin.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan tempat yang pasti kini didatangi Xiumin begitu melihat dirinya.

''Makam. Dia pasti di makam Jongdae!'' Ucapan bibir _apple_ itu membuat tangis dua pria cantik itu berhenti.

''Kita cari kesana!'' Mereka berempat segera pergi dengan tergesa.

''Chen-_ssi_! Tunggu sebentar!'' Chen, pria tampan itu menghentikan langkahnya yang akan menyusul teman-temannya.

''Ada apa, dokter?'' Dokter itu menghentikan langkahnya di hadapan Chen dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

''Sebetulnya saat pemeriksaan, kami menemukan tumor bersarang di otak Kim Minseok-_ssi_. Mohon segera bawa Kim Minseok-_ssi _kembali untuk mendapatkan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut!''

**DEG!**

Apa dokter itu tak salah bicara? Katakan dia salah dengar atau dokter itu sedang berbohong! Tapi mana mungkin seorang dokter akan berbohong disaat seperti ini?

''Baiklah, dok!'' Chen segera meninggalkan dokter itu dan menyusul untuk mencari Xiumin.

_Xiumin hyung, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku untuk kedua kalinya!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Beginilah jadinya~ dan saya rasa ini semakin sedikit saja u,u**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah memberikan review chapie sebelumnya, maaf tidak saya balas**

**Review lagi ya ^^**

**So, gimme your review please~**


	5. Chapter 5: Two Faces

**Title : **Happily Ever After? (No Promises sequel)

**Cast : **Chen & Xiumin

**Author** : Cloudy

**S****_eomma_****ry :** Lagu yang sepertimu itu akankah aku bisa berhenti menitikkan airmata ketika mendengarnya? Dan ku rasa itu mustahil.

**Warning :** Yaoi, typo(s), EY(T)D, full of flashback

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi FF ini sah milik saya ^^

**a/n: **Aloha~ mid selesai dan saya muncul lagi

Ok, FF ini sudah pernah dipublish di akun FB saya dengan judul yang sama tapi pairingnya OnKey

Please, do not copycat ^^

Happy reading ^.~

Sinar terang yang memenuhi ruangan itu mau tak mau membuat pria cantik yang terbaring di _bed_ itu mulai membuka matanya. Mengerjab-ngerjabkan sepasang mata foxynya untuk menyesuaikan dengan keadaan ruangan yang terang.

Langit-langit yang tidak dikenalnya ini, aroma ruangan yang didominasi dengan aroma obat-obatan dan sesuatu yang menancap di tangannya. Lagi-lagi dia berada di rumah sakit. Xiumin, pria cantik itu menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya ke wajah, mencoba untuk mengurangi rasa berdenyut di kepalanya.

Siapa yang membawanya ke rumah sakit? Untuk apa dia dibawa lagi kemari? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sejujurnya membuat kepalanya semakin berdenyut teralihkan begitu didengarnya pintu ruangan itu di buka dari luar, menampakkan sosok Kyungsoo yang berubah terkejut begitu melihat Xiumin telah sadar dari pingsannya.

"_Omo~_! _Hyung_ sudah sadar? Sebentar, aku akan panggilkan dokter dulu!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Xiumin, Kyungsoo segera berlari keluar untuk mencari dokter yang merawat Xiumin.

Tak lama setelahnya masuklah seorang dokter dan seorang perawat. Dokter itu memeriksa keadaan Xiumin lalu mencatat sesuatu pada laporan kesehatan Xiumin yang sedari tadi di bawa perawat itu.

"Kim Minseok-_ssi_, ada hal yang perlu anda ketahui." Ujar dokter ber_name tag_ Choi Siwon itu setelah memeriksa kembali catatan kesehatan Xiumin. Xiumin yang sebelumnya hanya diam terduduk di _bed_nya dengan bersandar pada bantal di kepala _bed_nya itu mendongak, menatap dokter Choi Siwon.

"Hal apa, Choi _uisa_?"

"Pada pemeriksaan pertama, kami menemukan tumor pada otak Minseok-_ssi_. Oleh karenanya kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan kembali untuk memastikan apakah itu hanya tumor atau kanker. Jika itu hanya tumor, kami akan segera melakukan oprasi untuk mengangkat tumor itu." Xiumin seketika menunduk, mencoba untuk mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan Siwon.

"Choi _uisa_. . ." Panggil Xiumin lirih sembari mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya. "Jika aku tak melakukan oprasi itu, bahkan jika itu hanya tumor sekalipun. . ." Xiumin menggantungkan ucapannya untuk kemudian kembali mendongak, menatap Siwon.

"Apa itu bisa membuatku mati lebih cepat?" Ucapan yang terkesan mantab dan tanpa keraguan itu sontak membuat Siwon membelalakkan matanya.

"Apa maksud anda?" Siwon mencoba mengkonfirmasi apa yang didengarnya. Pertanyaan tak masuk akal yang telah mengejutkannya. Xiumin kembali menunduk lalu menghela napasnya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Siwon hanya mengangguk lalu memutuskan pergi setelah memberitahu Xiumin untuk istirahat dan memanggilnya ketika dia merasakan pusing lagi. Tak lama setelah Siwon dan perawat itu pergi, Kyungsoo memasuki kamar rawat Xiumin.

"Xiumin _hyung_!" Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Xiumin memandang Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di pintu kamar rawatnya untuk kemudian tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo, menyuruhnya mendekat.

"Xiumin _hyung_, apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" Kyungsoo meraih tangan Xiumin dan menggenggamnya erat, menyalurkan rasa cemas yang selalu menghinggapinya. Xiumin yang merasakannya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, kau pasti sudah dengar ada tumor di otakku kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, menunggu lanjutan ucapan Xiumin. "Aku tak mempermasalahkan apakah itu kanker atau hanya tumor biasa."

"Apapun itu, jika aku tak melakukan oprasi itu artinya aku akan mati lebih cepat. Bukankah itu bagus?" Kyungsoo yang terkejut dengan ucapan sontak melepas tangan Xiumin dari genggamannya.

"Apa maksudnya, _hyung_?"

"Dengan ini aku bisa menyusul Chen lebih cepat, benarkan?" Matanya memanas mendengar ucapan Xiumin, apa artinya dia lebih senang meninggalkan mereka semua yang menyayanginya ini dan pergi ke alam baka?

"Cukup, _hyung_!" Isakan kecil lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak perlu menyusahkan kalian lagi. . ."

"CUKUP KIM MINSEOK!" Bentakan dari suara bass yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu berhasil membuat dua pria cantik itu bungkam.

"Aku ingin pulang setelah pemeriksaan itu!"

Mereka pun terdiam lalu mulai mengalihkan topik pembicaraan tanpa berniat untuk menyinggung masalah penyakit Xiumin lagi. Seperti itu tanpa mereka ketahui, tidak! Tanpa Xiumin ketahui, bahwa seorang pria dengan surai _dark brown _itu tengah berjongkok dengan menyandar pada dinding dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Xiumin tak tahu, ada seorang pria yang menangisi keadaannya.

* * *

Terdengar olehnya suara derap langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga, seseorang itu sepertinya terburu ingin menemui dia yang kini tengah berdiri di ruang tamu.

Dengan perasaan senang yang membuncah, seseorang itu mempercepat langkahnya hingga seseorang itu berhasil memeluk erat pria cantik yang bersurai sewarna almond itu.

"Minseok sayang! _Eomma_ sangat merindukanmu, _dear_!" Pria cantik itu membalas pelukan yang terasa begitu hangat itu lalu mengangguk dalam pelukan mereka.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, BoA _eomma_!" Mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka dengan senyum yang mengembang pada wajah cantik.

"Jadi baozi kecil ini sudah menyelesaikan novelnya?" BoA menarik Xiumin untuk duduk bersamanya. Xiumin mengangguk mantab dengan senyum cerah yang belum luntur juga sejak kedatangannya ke rumah ini.

"Hanya tinggal mengurus hal-hal kecil saja." BoA menggenggam tangan Xiumin erat, seolah tak sabar melakukan sesuatu.

"Baguslah, _eomma_ kangen sekali memasak denganmu. Kangta pasti juga akan senang!" Xiumin tersenyum lalu mengangguk sebagai tanda kesediaannya.

"Emm. . . _Eomma_," BoA mendengung pelan untuk menyahuti panggilan Xiumin, menunggu lanjutan ucapan Xiumin. "bolehkah aku ke kamar Jongdae?"

"Tentu saja boleh, _dear_. Kamar Jongdae tak berubah sama sekali sejak kau terakhir kali berkunjung kemari. Apa perlu _eomma_ temani?" Tawar diri BoA, dia hanya takut Xiumin menjadi sedih karena teringat dengan Jinki. Bisa dibilang semua kenangan tentang Jinki ada disana.

"Tidak perlu, _eomma_. Aku bisa sendiri." BoA nampak menimbang-nimbang ucapan Xiumin tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk juga.

"Baiklah, _eomma_ tinggal ke dapur dulu."

Sepeninggal BoA, Xiumin mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar di lantai dua. Menuju sebuah kamar dengan pintu yang bertuliskan 'Jongdae Kim'. Diputarnya knop pintu dengan perlahan, entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bias rasa penasaran tergambar jelas pada wajah cantiknya, sekali lagi entah mengapa dia ingin ada sosok pria tampannya itu di dalam sana.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka sempurna, menampakkan kamar bernuansa hitam-putih-hijau yang benar-benar khas pria tampannya itu. Lagi-lagi, entah mengapa dia merasa kamar ini tak terasa seperti kamar yang sudah tak ditempati selama kurang lebih enam bulan, kamar ini masih menyisakan rasa hangat sang pemilik kamar.

Aroma ruangannya, letak barang-barangnya, aura kamarnya dan juga temperaturnya yang membuat Xiumin merasa kamar ini memang ditempati seseorang. Di sudut hatinya dia berharap orang itu adalah pria tampannya, walau dia tahu pasti itu hal yang mustahil.

Xiumin beralih menuju sebuah etalase yang berisikan aksesoris, scraft, dan juga beberapa syal. Dan tersimpanlah disana, syal berwarna hitam dengan bordir emas bertuliskan 'WK&HK'. Itu adalah hadiah dari Xiumin untuk Jongdae pada natal tahun lalu. Dibuatnya syal itu dengan tangannya sendiri, dan di bordirnya tulisan itu dengan susah payah. Serta kenangan kecil yang menyertai perjalanan syal ini.

**_Flashback On_**

Seorang pria tampan tampak tengah menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding dengan kedua tangannya yang tenggelam dalam pada kedua kantung jeansnya. Kepulan kabut putih tampak mengiringi tiap hembusan napasnya, memperlihatkan betapa dinginnya malam ini.

Pria cantik yang sejujurnya sudah dua menit mengintip pria tampan itu nampak tersenyum senang. Merasa tak tega membuat pria tampan itu menunggu lebih lama lagi, akhirnya dia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menghampiri pria tampannya.

"Menunggu lama?" Pria tampan itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengumbar senyum hangat pada pria cantik itu.

"Tidak. Sekarang kita mau kemana lagi?" Xiumin nampak mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya pada dagunya untuk memikirkan tujuan kencan mereka selanjutnya. Ya, mereka tengah menikmati kencan mereka sampai Xiumin meminta mereka istirahat sebentar sembari dirinya ingin ke kamar kecil.

"Pohon natal kota? Pasti akan ramai di sana!" Pria tampan itu nampak berpikir sebentar lalu menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui saran pria cantiknya itu. Digandengnya tangan yang lebih kecil dari tangannya itu untuk berjalan beriringan dengannya. Salju yang turun pada malam natal itu seolah membuat efek cantik tersendiri pada pasangan ini.

Mereka menghentikan langkah begitu sampai di depan pohon natal kota yang juga dipadati beberapa penduduk lain yang menghabiskan malam natal bersama. Xiumin nampak takjub melihat pohon natal yang terlihat begitu indah di hadapannya. Lampu-lampu dan hiasan natal yang berkerlip-kerlip indah juga nyanyian natal. Semua nampak begitu indah untuknya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Xiumin mengangguk senang, dia sangat menyukainya. Terutama dengan adanya pria tampan itu di sampingnya. Tak berapa lama mereka berdiri di tempatnya, beberapa orang yang mengenakan kostum Santa yang mengelilingi pohon natal itu berseru.

"_Marry Christmas_!" Lonceng yang dibawa beberapa orang yang berkostum Santa itu dibunyikan serempak, menandai malam natal yang telah berakhir digantikan hari natal yang telah ditunggu banyak orang.

Xiumin dan Chen saling berhadapan. "_Marry Christmas_!" Ucap mereka serempak lalu Xiumin mencium singkat pipi Chen. Chen tersenyum kecil lalu mengecup bibir _cherry_ Xiumin singkat.

"Ini!" Xiumin menyerahkan tas yang sedari tadi dibawanya pada Chen. "Ini kado natal untuk Kim Jongdaeku yang paling tampan." Chen terkekeh geli lalu menerima kado itu dan mengeluarkan kado itu dari tasnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka atau tidak, itu buatanku sendiri jadi kalau menurutmu jelek aku akan membelikanmu hadiah lain saja."

"Aku sangat menyukai ini, Xiumin. Terimakasih, sayang." Dikecupnya kembali bibir _cherry _Xiumin singkat. "Pakaikan untukku!" Dengan senang hati Xiumin mengambil syal rajutannya itu lalu memasangkannya pada leher Chen.

"Kau terlihat tampan" Xiumin menepuk bahu Chen dengan bangga, seulas senyum tak pernah luntur dari bibir _cherry_nya.

"Tentu saja, Kim Jongdae haruslah tampan."

**_Flashback Off_**

Dan tentu saja syal itu akan disimpan Jongdae hingga sekarang. Oh, sekarang Xiumin benar-benar merindukan pria tampannya itu. Xiumin pun berjalan ke arah meja nakas di samping ranjang Jongdae dan melihat foto-foto yang dibingkai rapi bertengger di meja nakas itu.

Ada foto Jongdae yang berupa foto hitam-putih yang terlihat begitu tampan dengan senyum khasnya yang meghiasi wajah tampannya. Ada foto dirinya dengan Jongdae yang tengah berpelukan dan itu terlihat begitu manis. Ada juga foto dirinya yang tengah memeluk sebuket bunga. Foto-foto itu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum.

Tangannya terulur untuk meraih foto Jongdae, dan saat diangkatnya bingkai foto itu nampaklah bahwa masih ada bingkai foto lain di belakang bingkai foto yang diambil Xiumin. Mata kucing itu terbelalak begitu melihat foto dalam bingkai itu. Foto yang menampakkan dua orang pria dengan wajah yang sama persis dan hanya warna rambut merekalah yang membedakan rupa fisik mereka.

_Drrt. . . drrt. . . drrt. . ._

_Drrt. . . drrt. . . drrt. . ._

Belum sempat tangan Xiumin terulur untuk menyentuh bingkai foto yang membuatnya terkejut itu, ponselnya telah meronta-ronta meminta Xiumin mengangkat panggilan masuk itu. Dengan terpaksa Xiumin mengangkat panggilan masuk itu.

"_Yeoboseyo_. . ."

". . ."

"Hyesun _eomma_, ada apa?"

". . ."

"_MWO_?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/n 2:** Akhirnya saya bisa ngeluarin chapie ini juga.

Ehem, saya mau curhat dikit deh, kan saya jarang curhat u,u (alesan~)

Saya mohon readers semua sabar menanti saya, ya. Karena proses menulis saya itu lama.

Dimulai dari nulis di buku dan sangat sering dibaca temen-temen saya (alasan saya nggak bikin nc), kemudian diketik di catatan FB lewat HP, beberapa hari kemudian baru ol PC, edit satu kali kemudian langsung post. Jadi maaf kalau setiap chapternya lama. Kecuali kalau ada yang mau beliin laptop, silahkan XD

Terimakasih banyak yang sudah review setiap chapternya, saya nggak membalas tapi saya selalu baca review kalian, review kalian energi tersendiri buat semangat menulis saya ^^

**Last, gimme your riview, please ^^**


End file.
